Nobody's In Ouran
by Muchina And Company
Summary: The Organization have discovered a new world called 'Ouran' and send their two youngest members to investigate. But Saix, being Saix, only got two BOYS uniforms, so looks like Haruhi won't be the only crossdresser in school... My second fic. Rated T 'cause i'm paranoid.
1. Who's Noix?

All was still in Twilight Town as the landscape was bathed in a warm orange glow as the sun set.

All but two figures sitting on the edge of the clock tower.

"Axel's late again." The spiky-haired figure sighed.

"Well he has been doing a lot of work lately." The smaller figure shrugged.

Another figure seemed to appear out of thin air

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late again!" The figure apologized, what appeared to be three Popsicle sticks in his hands.

The two turned to him.

"Oh, hey Axel." The two greeted 'Axel'.

Axel nodded in response and sat down next to the two, handing out the ice cream.

The three then sat in silence.

"You two have a new mission." Axel casually mentioned.

The two glanced at him curiously.

"Really? What is it?" The spiky-haired boy asked.

"Well the superior found this new world and he wants you two to explore it." Axel explianed.

If only their job was that simple...

Later...

A/N: WARNING! The next parts were written a month ago so they might be a little stale compared to the intro.

"This is where you two will be staying. The boss expects a report once every week from both of you." Explained Axel as he lead the young Keyblade wielders to a small apartment.

"You both are gonna disguise as students at Ouran Acadamy. Since Saix is the one who 'borrowed' the uniforms you'll be using, they're both boy uniforms." Spoke Axel as he opened the door to the small apartment.

Xion tilted her head.

"So I have to pretend to be a boy?" She asked.

Axel nodded.

"It shouldn't be too hard for you to pull off. I made sure there's already enough food for you two during this mission. It's in the fridge. I hope you like ramen. Anyway, I have to go and report to the Werewolf." Axel rolled his eyes at his task as he left the teens in the apartment.

"Well, let's get some casual clothes on so we can fit in easier." Suggested Roxas.

Xion nodded.

Roxas simply threw off his cloak to reveal his casual clothes.

Xion threw off her cloak to reveal a white tank top under a black jacket, black pants, and black boots.

Roxas stared at her for a second but quickly snapped back to reality.

"Okay, since you're gonna pretend to be a boy, and not when we aren't at 'school', whatever that is, we should think of something in case someone recognizes you." Roxas explained.

Xion thought for a moment.

"What if we say that I'm two different people who are twins?" Asked Xion.

Roxas nodded.

"When We're at the 'school' we can say your name is... Noix or something and whenever we're not you can go by your normal name." Roxas thought aloud.

Xion tilted her head.

"Did you think of that or was it in the instructions?" Asked Xion.

"The latter." Roxas chuckled.

There was a knock on the door.

Roxas ran a hand through his hair and went to answer it.

He opened the door to see what appeared to be a boy their age with short brown hair and brown eyes wearing a white shirt, black shoes, and black pants.

The boy tilted his head as he examined the Nobody before him as if he was an unknown species, having never seen anyone like him before.

"Hello. Are you the new neighbors?" The boy asked after he decided the blond wasn't just some weirdo.

Roxas nodded.

"I'm Haruhi Fujioka. I'm your neighbor." Smiled the boy as he held out his hand.

"I'm Roxas... Kibiki." Roxas lied, shaking their hand.

"It's nice to meet you." Grinned 'Haruhi'.

There were a couple crashing sounds from the right.

Haruhi grimaced and looked to the right.

"I have to go. It was nice meeting you Kibiki-Kun." Haruhi waved as he left to the apartment next to them.

Roxas closed the door and turned to Xion.

"Kibiki?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Roxas simply shrugged.

"We need fake last names. Saix suggested that yours be Ningyo." Roxas told her.

"It works." She simply shrugged.

Little did she know how cruel that name actually was...

"We don't really have that much to do today. We should familiarize ourselves with the apartment and find where to sleep. C'mon." Roxas took Xion's hand and headed towards the bedroom.

When they entered, they saw only one bed that was somewhat small with a note next to it.

Roxas picked it up and read it.

"'You two will have to share since we don't want to waste any more Munny on you two. -VII.'" He read.

Then his face reddened.

"W-Wait, what?" Xion stuttered, her face reddening at how little space there was on the bed.

Roxas sighed.

"I guess I'll sleep on the floor then." Muttered Roxas, feeling embarrassed.

Xion shook her head.

"I-I don't want to f-force you to s-sleep on the floor." Xion stuttered.

"W-We can share. That's what w-we're supposed to d-do in the first p-place." Stuttered Xion, looking down at her feet, red faced.

Roxas was a little surprised by her outburst.

"Y-You sure?" Stuttered Roxas.

Xion couldn't shake her blush as she nodded.

"Yeah. It's not like we're having to do this with Vexen or something." Smiled Xion.

Roxas chuckled halfheartedly.

A/N: Technically he DOES have half of one.

"Yeah. I think I'd rather go to Neverland and be the new Denmother than do that." He chuckled.

Xion giggled a little at his joke.

"Well, at any rate, we should try and find out how you'll manage being a boy. You have the appearance, but not the voice. You need to find some way to make it sound manlier." Explained Roxas.

Xion looked up in thought before clearing her throat.

"How's this?" She asked, her voice sounding a little deeper.

"Sounds good to me. If I didn't know you I'd be fooled." Chuckled Roxas.

Xion smiled at him.

"Thanks." She giggled.

"Well now that that's settled, I think we'll be ready for tomorrow." Declared Roxas.

Xion smiled and nodded.

Little did they know how unprepared they were...

Authors note:

Muchina: What do you guys think?

I know Roxas is OOC, but one of them needs to know what to do at least for now. Also, here they understand what two people sleeping in the same bed usually means, thus why they're flustered. And Saix said that Xion's last name should be puppet in Japanese. He's so mean!

Anyway, Review and I'll try to post the next chapter faster!


	2. A Pink School? Really!

**Author's Note: Sorry I vanished off the face of the Earth. I recently have been having WiFi problems, and I finally got it fixed.**

**This isolation actually made me work more on writing, so yeah... **

**pieAnyway, Here's the next Chappie of Nobody's In Ouran!**

Xion- I mean_ 'Noix'_ and Roxas walked up to the strangely pink school after coming up with their backstories.

"Who the heck would paint a building pink?" Asked Roxas, looking at the school with a frown.

Noix simply shrugged.

They were both decked out uniforms that consisted of light blue blazers over white button up shirts with dark blue ties, dark blue trousers, and brown dress shoes.

As they walked through the courtyard, they could hear the other students were mumbling things like,_ 'commoners'_ and _'foreigners',_ although the first term was a more popular one.

They both tried to ignore the whispers and the eyes burning holes on the back of their heads as they made their way to the office.

They walked to the desk and the receptionist eyed them indifferently.

"You must be the new honor students. Do you have your forms?" She asked.

Roxas nodded and handed the papers to them.

"You will be excused from classes for today and instead given a tour of campus along with our other honor student. I'll have the secretary inform them to come in." Spoke the receptionist.

The two nodded and sat in the waiting seats.

**A/N: Does this intro sound as crappy as I think it does?**

The door opened a couple minutes later and the brunet from before walked in wearing a brown sweater over a white collared shirt, black pants, and thick-rimmed glasses.

"Hello Mister Fujioka. Please take a seat next to those two. I called for your guides, they should be here soon enough." The secretary pointed to the two Nobody's, not even bothering to look up from her work.

Haruhi sat next to Roxas, giving a quiet greeting.

"Hello Haruhi. Nice to see ya again." Roxas greeted him.

Haruhi nodded. "You to. I didn't know you were attending here." Haruhi tilted his head.

"Well, at least we aren't the only honor students." Noix piped up, drawing Haruhi's attention.

"Oh. Hey. Sorry, I didn't even notice you." Haruhi apologized.

"It's fine." Noix smiled at him.

"And you are...?" Haruhi questioned.

"Noix. Noix Ningyo." Noix shook Haruhi's hand, smiling warmly at him.

"I'm Haruhi Fugioka. Nice to meet you." Haruhi smiled back.

Noix acted surprised.

"Oh, so _you're_ Haruhi. Nice to meet you to." He nodded.

Haruhi eyed him curiously.

"What do you mean by that?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Roxas told me about you stopping by a little after he met ya." Noix explained.

"Oh. I didn't see you." He tilted his head.

"That's because I was getting groceries with my sister. We're all staying in the same apartment, us and Roxas." Noix explained.

**A/N: HE/SHE HAS BESTEST GRAMMAR OF EVAR**

Haruhi raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Are your parents away on a trip or something?" Asked Haruhi.

The two looked away.

"... Neither of us have parents. We live together. Noix's sister's been working her tail off so we could afford to even have an apartment, let alone an education." Roxas halfway lied, but looked extremely convincing, as his eyes held sadness in them.

Noix nodded, putting his hands in his pockets.

Haruhi's jaw dropped.

"I... I'm sorry. It must be hard." Apologized Haruhi.

Noix flashed a small smile.

"It is. But it's much harder on my sister, Xion." Nodded Niox.

_'It's so strange to talk about yourself in third person. It makes me feel really stupid.'_ 'He' thought.

"So I take her shifts whenever I can, so she can have some of that weight lifted off her shoulders." Niox finished, looking to the door in case their guides had arrived.

"Oh... Then how were you able to get the uniforms? They cost a fortune." Haruhi pointed out.

Before the two could answer, two boys with messy auburn hair and hazel eyes wearing the same uniform as the two strolled in.

They looked almost exactly the same, as one had their hair parted to the left and the other to the right.

"Hitachiin's, these are the new honor students Haruhi Fujioka, Roxas Kibiki, and Noix Ningyō. You will be showing them around." Explained the receptionist, turning back to her work.

The two grinned at them at and led them outside, their movements in sync with each other's.

"I'm Hikaru Hitachiin and this is my younger brother Kaoru." The one with the left parted hair introduced himself and his brother.

"I'm Noix Ninjiyo and this is Roxas Kibiki and Haruhi Fujioka. Nice to meet ya." Noix smiled.

Haruhi stayed silent and Roxas just waved.

Before the twins could reply, another voice rang out.

"Looks like only one commoner in the school can get friends."

Noix spun on his feet to face the person.

It was a girl with long blond hair and green eyes wearing the female uniform along with a couple mean-looking men that were smirking widely.

Noix eyed the female uniform, (silently thanking Saix for not forcing her to wear such absurd attire) and then looked up to her face, which was twisted into a smirk.

"Just because they don't want to talk to strangers doesn't mean they have no friends. They're my friends, so there." Noix replied, crossing his arms.

The men growled at the correction and advanced, sprinting towards Noix.

Noix quickly caught on and started to run, the men tailing him.

"X- Noix!" Roxas shouted, running after them.

The Hitachiin twins looked at each other, then to the girl, then to Haruhi.

"Okay moving on!" They both exclaimed nervously, running off with Haruhi.

Meanwhile...

"Get back here pipsqueak!" The larger man yelled.

"Yeah we aren't gonna hurt ya! The other meathead laughed.

"Leave Noix alone!" Roxas yelled, tossing a rock at the larger one.

He stopped, turned, and growled like an angry dog.

"You get beanpole and I'll get Blondie over here!" He called before running at Roxas.

Roxas skidded to a stop and dodge-rolled, going between the brutes legs and running after his friend.

"Not today!" Roxas yelled.

_Meanwhile with Xion/Noix..._

"You can't run forever!" The meathead shouted.

Noix just kept on running, panting as his _'heartbeat'_ pounded in his ears.

He risked a glance over his shoulder, seeing the meathead was almost on top of him.

He squeaked in surprise, and turned his head to be greeted by the sight of a wall in his path.

Noix made a sharp left, causing his chaser to run into the wall, stunning him for a second.

Noix turned and ran, only to collide with Roxas.

"This ends now!" The larger man growled, glaring at them.

Roxas scrambled to his feet, pulling Noix with him.

The two stood back to back, prepared to defend themselves.

Before they could lunge, a black flash blew past the smaller man.

He gasped as he was surrounded by black mist, his appearance altering into that of a Shade.

Noix, who was facing the Shade, quickly sidestepped, pulling Roxas along, and the Shade launched itself at the Goliath, tearing out his heart.

Soon, several more Heartless appeared, a Big Body Heartless forming out of the larger man's remains.

Bright lights appeared in the Nobody's hands, soon replaced with their Keyblades, Noix bearing** Kingdom Key**, Roxas wielding** Oathkeeper** and **Oblivion**.

"Where'd they come from?!" Noix panicked, slashing at the Shade with Kingdom Key.

Roxas shrugged, cutting down several rows of Shadow Heartless, duel wielding Oathkeeper and Oblivion.

"Not sure. We'll definitely have to add that to the reports." He remarked as he and Noix delivered the final blows to what had been two men chasing them.

The two disappeared into black mist, the released hearts flying into the sky.

The two dismissed their Keyblades, and began to walk back to where the twins had left them.

**Author's note: I know this chapter doesn't make much sense. **

**If there's something you don't get, just ask. **


End file.
